Just A Dinosaur
by scarletcriminal
Summary: Ever wonder who really was Velocistar237? My take on Trixie's possible love interest and her canon one... very odd drabble I did for lame fun XD


**Jesus, I'm on a Toy Story kick (don't tell anyone, but I've got another one in the works. Someone shoot me DX). But I got this idea during my second watch of the film and was only just reminded of it… tell me what you think :-)**

* * *

Rex smiled up at Trixie and she smiled back. It had been a long time since he had actually had so much fun. Playing the Buzz Lightyear video game with Trixie was, in Rex's eyes, over nine thousand times better than playing it with Buzz.

"Great teamwork." Trixie said, untangling herself from Rex, a slight blush showing on her blue-tinted snout.

"Y-yeah." Rex said, also blushing.

Trixie giggled nervously and looked back at the computer screen.

"Hey, mind if I check my e-mail?"

"No problem." Rex said, sitting beside her as she tapped away at the keyboard.

She could have been asking his permission to blow up the world, and he would've given it to her. She caught his heart at first sight, and ever since they first spoke, Rex had the feeling he knew her from somewhere. He had been building up the courage to admit to liking her. Which, for Rex, was a very large amount of courage indeed. How he would ever be able to do something like that was beyond him.

"Gosh, I've got such an addiction to the computer. I don't know when it started; I just know that I discovered Internet chatting and was hooked."

Rex chuckled, mostly because he realized she'd been chatting away cheerfully while he was lost in his dreamy state.

"Same for me!" He replied. "Andy got his own computer when he went into high school; I've been on it ever since."

Trixie paused a moment.

"You were played with you before computers were something practically everyone had, huh?"

"Well, yeah. Weren't you?"

Trixie shook her head.

"Bonnie isn't very old, and she's the one who unwrapped me first. Christmas, when she was two."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I'm an old toy that's new to the toy-being scene, I guess."

Rex smiled.

"No wonder you look so brand new and pretty." He blurted.

Trixie smiled as Rex's green face began to turn red.

"Thanks!" She said. "And you look pretty good for a well played-with toy."

Without thinking, Rex threw all caution out the window and quickly pressed his lips to Trixie's face.

Trixie was taken aback at first, which scared Rex out of his mind.

"_What were you thinking!"_ He screamed at himself silently.

"Wow, Rex." Trixie breathed. "I...I'm sorry; I already have someone I'm sort-of in a relationship with."

"Who?" Rex asked, again wondering what inside him made him even ask. He wanted to run for the nearest bed sheet, pull it over his face, and never come out.

Trixie turned scarlet. She didn't want to admit it; it sounded so silly!

"There's this dinosaur toy I talk to online…Velocistar237…though the last message I got from him was an old one from last week. "

Rex could hardly believe it. He thought his heart might explode with joy. Then he briefly wondered if he even had a heart. Then he just didn't care.

"That's me!" He shouted frantically.

Trixie frowned, sourly responding,

"No it isn't. You don't have to make fun of me, Rex."

"No, no! It really is!" He insisted.

"You aren't even a velociraptor, Rex. You're a t-_rex_!"

"Well Buzz told me to never give away any personal information! I think species is pretty personal. Of course, then I gave away that I lived close-by to that address…"

"Alright, if you're him then what's my screen name?"

Rex beamed.

"TrixAreForDinos, I'm hoping."

Trixie tackled him to the floor and kissed his cheek.

"You ARE velocistar!" She exclaimed. Rex laughed. "Wanna know the real reason I'm addicted to the computer?" Trixie asked, her eyes gleaming.

"Why?"

The female dinosaur leaned in close.

"You!" Both of them laughed. "Alright, let's do level eighty-five again."

"You're on!"

Trixie smiled to herself. Turns out he wasn't just a dinosaur after all.

* * *

**That was incredibly cheesy, huh? I just thought Rex was the dinosaur since Trixie says something along the lines of "That's just a dinosaur down the street." and then Woody proceeds to discover Andy's house is, um, just down the street… Anyway, there you go. Stupid guessing fic over now, back to other work.**


End file.
